The embodiments disclosed herein include compounds for use in light-emitting devices.
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely developed for flat panel displays, and the technology is quickly moving toward solid state lighting applications. The continued development of new host compounds to improve the efficiency and/or lifetimes of these devices can only help the devices realize their full commercial potential.
Host materials currently used in OLED devices can have problems with, for example, low stability, high charge injection barriers, imbalanced charge injection, and low charge mobilities, among other problems, all of which can result in low device efficiency and short lifetime. Therefore, there is a need for alternative host materials.